12th Anniversary Release
CELEBRATE - HAPPY 12TH ANNIVERSARY! Summary *Double Experience December 22 until "the Gnome Lady Sings" *New Pets, usable in combat, are available: SpellaBot, CombataBot, and MediBot. Speak with Anarie in Bristugo for more information. *New Travel Scrolls are available for sale from Vargas the Bold! *Return of the Winter Festival! Combat Pets New pets, usable in combat, are available for purchase from Anarie the Loyalty Token Vendor in Bristugo. These combat pets do not provide storage like their non-combat cousins, but they do provide a passive bonus while equipped as well as an active bonus when you right-click use them (Tip: You can create a hotkey (Right click, Action = Use) for quick use!). This active action requires a new looted item called an “Automata Power Cell” that is consumed on use. Power Cells drop from special Tier5 monsters of “Gnomian” origin. SpellaBot v1.0 *Bonus while equipped: +20 Focus, +20 Power *Bonus on Use: 5% Outgoing spell damage CombataBot v1.0 *Bonus while equipped: +20 Strength, +20 Dexterity *Bonus on Use: 5% Outgoing melee damage MediBot v1.0 *Bonus while equipped: +100 Health *Bonus on Use: 5% Heal Over Time Winter Festival Shoulder Pets Old & New Shoulder pets added back to Winter Festival. They can be purchased from the Cashiers in New Koraelia. Sorry, these only works with bipeds due to the lack of the models for these already existing textures. *Green Gummy Maggot Shoulder Pet (T1 - Req any Adventurer Level 1) *Red Gummy Maggot Shoulder Pet (T1 - Req any Adventurer Level 1) *Green Gummy Spider Shoulder Pet (T1 - Req any Adventurer Level 1) *Red Gummy Spider Shoulder Pet (T1 - Req any Adventurer Level 1) *Shoulder Jungle Spider (green/stripes) (T2 - Req any Adventurer Level 20) *Shoulder Purple Spider (purple/stripes) (T2 - Req any Adventurer Level 20) *Shoulder Aegror (T3 - Req any Adventurer Level 40) *Shoulder Robot (Ogre head) (T3 - Req any Adventurer Level 40) *Shoulder Bessie (Cow - blue wizard hat) (T4 - Req any Adventurer Level 60) *Shoulder Longhorn (Dark Cow - green hat) (T4 - Req any Adventurer Level 60) *Shoulder Parrot (T4 - Req any Adventurer Level 60) *Shoulder Moothuselah (Cow purple wizard hat) (T5 - Req Adventurer Level 80) *Shoulder MooBaasa (Sheep blue wizard hat) (T5 - Req Adventurer Level 80) Christmas Stockings Stockings, which unfortunately are not techable, have been given a higher capacity increase bonus: *Very Small Stocking (T1): +150 to +200 *Small Stocking (T2): +250 to +300 *Medium Stocking (T3): +350 to +400 *Large Stocking (T4): +450 to +500 *Very Large Stocking (T5): +550 to +600 Changes/Additions *Snowball formula added back to Winter Festival. They now have a chance to be created/dropped when you open Christmas Presents (all colors), from cashiers of the Winter Festival event, in New Koraelia. *Christmas presents purchased from Cashiers on New Koraelia Isle now have a chance to create new items - Red and White Wine bottles (on consumption produces red or green glowing effects). You can drink both red and white wine to “mix” the effects. Also has a chance to drop a ‘collectible’ bottle called “A bottle of Dwarven Brandy”. Travel Scrolls Vargas the Bold now sells (3) Epic Travel Scroll boxes. Each box contains multiple scrolls (one of each) to various locations and costs 1 Epic token per box. *Box 1 - Towers of Sorcery, Healing, Clerics, Mages, Wizards, and Spirits *Box 2 - Draak, Myloc Colony (within Dralnok’s Doom), Council Chamber, and the Dusk Tower (in the Barrier Vale) *Box 3 - Satyr Islands of Alged, Corvus, Dahibi and Elnath Adventure *Fangs of Fury crystal will now correctly affect recycle delay on attack abilities. *Primal Rage crystal now correctly shows 5% chance in tooltip (the crystal wasn’t broke, just didn’t display the tooltip correctly). *Lessen Focus and Lessen Power spells require Blight skill to scribe, instead of Mind skill. *The Wolf’s Bane crystal has been adjusted from 5% chance to 25% chance to proc when using Special Attacks (ability attacks). Description updated to make it more clear that this only activates while using special attacks, not normal melee attacks. *Constraint keywords fixed on Calimir’s Hide Grip. Completed quests, required for you to use the tech kit, were backwards (Rangers and Non-Ranger version). You will now be able to apply the tech kit to a weapon when you have the appropriate quest completed. *Crippled effects (I-VII) for Gold Rage (I-VII) had the min and max Primal Resistance values reversed and are now corrected. *Shield Tech Kit: Crest of the Blackhammer now only allows one kit per shield. *Switched the effects for Dragon’s Reach IX and X so that X has the unique effect. *Spell Tech Kit: Mental Bane (reward from Myloc Colony Part 2) can now be applied to spells correctly (errors about missing components) *Fixed the constraints on Armor and Scale Tech Kit: Ethereal Essence Salve so that you can apply it to scales without error. *Satyr Freedom, a racial ability for Satyr, has been changed from a passive to an active ability with a duration of 30 minutes and a recycle of 5 seconds. This change was necessary to fix a bug that caused the root immunity to not work correctly. *Player-made damage and resistance crystals; effects can now be right clicked - removed from player buff window. You no longer need to re-log when you want to remove the buff (no longer requires you to wait for timer to expire). Crafting *Master Fabric Backpack Pouch formula, which allows you to create Steelsilk Backpack Pouch (uncolored), is now for sale by Bragha, the Outfitter trainer in Aughundell. *Techniques Craft: Scalecraft and Craft: Dragon Crafter’s boons are no longer stackable (will not allow a dragon scale to be created with both techs any more). *Ish’kuk Warrior Club Splinter renamed to Ish’kuk Warrior’s Club Splinter. *Ish’kuk Warrior Jawbone renamed to Ish’kuk Warrior’s Jawbone. *Silver Whistle and Elm Reed formula price reduced by 17% at Chiconis/Dalimond Town Marshalls. *Epic Spell Technique: Mental Bane now requires Spellcraft skill instead of Alchemy. However, some of the required components will still require Alchemy to craft. *Golem Hearts of Peridot is now singular. Golem Heart of Peridot Miscellaneous *10 New Dragon Plate/Skin colors and 3 new Decal colors are available in Character Creation (Thank you Racktor) *Many new icons to replace some items that used default/generic icons (Thank you Racktor) *Halloween costume effects can now be Right Clicked/removed (no longer requires you to wait for timer to expire). Monsters *Crystallized Golem now respawns every 10-20 minutes instead of every 2-3 minutes. *You can now use Ingenuity or Intuition to harvest venom from Scorpions and Spiders. *Defiled Primalists have had their missing head and wings reapplied to the mob and will now appear correctly. *Chompa, the named Greater Ulmus beetle now only spawns in one location, instead of three possible locations. *Corrupted Voidsingers/Voidcasters, spawned from some Anchors (except Delgarath) will no longer spawn Void Horrors or incorrectly spawn additional spawns on their own. This should eliminate the possibility of more than 15 mobs at any given time. *Trandalaran Corsair will properly spawn in the Level 47-49 range. *Trandalaran Scourge will properly spawn in the Level 43-45 range. *Pucky, a named Palesnout no longer spawns is obsolete. *Harruf, a named Palesnout will no longer spawn south of Mahagra. He will continue to spawn on Trandalar. *Slag, a named Slate golem no longer spawns on Scorpion Island. He will continue to spawn near Slate Crest. *Jalice (Named Jasper Golem), Phryx (Named Aquamarine Golem) and Dramentus (Named Citrine Golem) will now each have two possible spawn locations each, within the canyon that surrounds Tower of Healing. Previously they could’ve spawned in an excessive amount of possible spawn points. *Monsoon, a named Wind Elemental is now properly surrounded by stormy weather, just like Furhage. *Dire Wolf and Alpha Dire Wolf no longer have Dire Wolf Hide in their loot tables. These are still resources you acquire from a dead mob with tanning blade. *Both wolves will have improved drop rates on Components due to the removal of hide. *Dire Wolf will have improved drop rate on Trophies due to removal of hide. *Toxic Bonespur level has been adjusted to level 82-85 and has a new level 81-86 Trophy: Toxic Bonespur Leg. *Toxic Bonespur no longer drops Hunter Scorpion Claw. However, since the claw is required for Ranger: Envenomed Arrow III the higher level Bonespur and Hunter Scorpions will continue to drop it. *Dung piles in Doom now spawn a minimum of 3 and a maximum of 5 maggots at a time. The maggots will no longer aggro the dung pile nor other maggots when you attack. Attacking the dung pile will still aggro them all. Plots *Yew Construction Braces, when applied to a community building (Ore Refinery (Tier 5)) now correctly shows appropriate values, instead of zeros. You’ll also gain crafting experience when applying this material (if you meet requirements). *New Banner: Vandus Heraldry can be added to plots. *Red, Violet, White and Yellow Bromeliad flowers can be added to plots. Seeds can be purchased from Ssaulios in New Brommel *Single Tulips (Red, Pink, Black) no longer use the incorrect model of the Potted Tulips. Yellow single tulips were showing correct model (sticking out of ground). There are still the Potted Tulips available. *Prices of all Flower seeds/bulbs from Ssaulios, are now reduced 50% or higher. Bag of seeds/bulbs are now 100s (was 250s), single seed/bulbs are now 50s (was 100s). *All tiers of Mill Shop has same storage as the larger shops with two machines, since they use the same amount of materials to build. *Three (3) Expert Construction Resources formulas, T5, incorrectly set optimal for 1175, whereas the Master Construction formulas were set correctly to 1200 optimal. These three Expert formulas have been updated so that optimal of Tier 5 resource is now 1200 instead of 1175: **Expert Essence Construction Source **Expert Stone Construction Keystones **Expert Wood Construction Braces Quests *Quest: Earn Title: Antidote Expert - typo in quest log “Antidote Maker” to “Antidote Expert”. *Fixed typos in quest Rare Foods: Snap Dragon *Typos fixed in quest Spring Festival Riddle: The Blacksmith and the Emperor. *Quest: Go Bag Giant Loricatus Beetles are now delivered to the same NPC’s that give quest (Dalimond/Chiconis) trophy hunter, instead of Kion/Sslanis trophy hunter. *Quest: ARoP03 - Scale of Ancients - Speak to Vladtmordt: Should you accidentally delete this quest, you will now be able to speak to Vladtmordt and reaquire the quest (instead of contacting support). Quest is automatically given towards end of ARoP02, the previous quest. *Primal Mastery IX: Trophies of the Isles - Text updated to no longer refer to Gnawer being on Island of Ice. *New Quest: Go Bag 5 Toxic Bonespur Legs from Trophy Hunter (Level 81-86) Drannor, in Aughundell. *New Quest: Town Marshall: Toxic Bonespur Infestation from Town Marshall (Level 81-86) Daggle, in Aughundell. *Quest: Jemmei’s Nemesis will now make sure you have the Perfect Rose Quartz when completing quest. This will prevent the series from getting broke (requiring support ticket) when you are to bring the item to Gangaf in Dalimond. *Quest: Imperial Army: Protect Harro From A New Menace gives more details about which battle orders are needed from the Blight Hounds. *Quest: Hardened Scales V - Descriptions updated to say north west of Heather, instead of Duskhold. *Dragon’s Gift III and IV quest text fixed so that it no longer makes any reference to Frostbite. World *Distillery added in New Trismus town, needed by Outfitter quests. *Blighted Cedar can now be found within the Sslanis Basin *Jirakis Community Stoneworking Shelter added near Obsidian outside of Dralk. *Blighted Ironsilk now spawns near Dwarven Barrows Clothworking Center. *Maple trees and Bright residue now spawns near the Falathien Logging Camp / Essence Circle. *Very small amounts of Radiant essence residue now can spawn with the wisps, near the T6 Eastern Deadlands Essence Circle. *Abundant Kenaf resources no longer have the word blighted in description *Consigner Sign added to signpost by Milicent in Kion *Armorer Sign added to signpost by Armorer Trainer in Sslanis *Trask, the Cleric trainer in Sslanis now has the tag. *Ssarle, Fletcher trainer in Sslanis is no longer sunk in the floor. *Raine, Miner trainer in Parsinia is no longer sunk in floor. *Ssanithor, the Armorer trainer in Sslanis has moved one building next door to the old Mason Trainer building. Mason trainer sign changed to Armorer sign on signpost. *Stone Cutter in old Mason Trainer building has been moved to main building, beside the Stone Pedestal (near Scholar trainer). Stone Pedestal deleted from old Mason trainer building. *Pottery Kiln, sitting on the grass out in open, behind the Enchanter Trainer building, in Sslanis has been deleted. There is a kiln in the main building that can be used. *Signs added to Gatherer/Miner trainer building, in Parsinia. *Steward Pratt McGrubben, in New Trismus, now has the tag. *Vault sign added outside of Sslanis vault. *Beccan Tandis now has tag. *Battlemage sign added with Guardian trainer sign in Dalimond *Scholar/Spellcrafter signs add to Dalimond Library. *Spearman sign added to Dalimond Barracks *Battlemage sign removed from Academy of Magic in Dalimond *Pawnbroker sign added to Vault/Tavernkeeper sign in Dalimond. *Tinkerer sign added to Aughundell trainer. *Gatherer/Tailor/Scholar/Mage signs added Aughundell *Signs added for Armorer, Weaponsmith, Fitter/Miner - Mahagra *Distillery hidden outside Mahagra crafting building, moved inside. *Signs added for Berserker, Crossbowman and Ice Disciple - Mahagra *Tavernkeeper sign added in Aughundell *Quartermaster signs added to all cities (except Feladan) with a QM. *Nocas Fizzlebot now has the tag. Tinkerer sign added outside of building. *Consigner sign replaced with Jeweler, New Rachival *Fitter Trainer sign added, new Rachival *Dezwar now has tag, instead of tag. *Kamila now has tag. *Adventurer/Crafting trainer schools signs in Kirasanct Client Features *New player content commands for community submitted world building and layout (such as furniture or other world attachments): /SetSscale, /purgeTex, /purgeSectors, /loadModel, /printpos (shows local and world rotation) */loadModel command updated so that an entity file can be specified - this allows shadows, etc. to be defined in the ent file and viewed locally without having to define the entity in the game database *Allow custom AFK message by using command: /setpref afkMessage “Custom AFK Message” *If a vendor doesn't buy something, state what they do buy (or item types - keywords) they trade in *Added Browse Loot and Loot All keybindings *Added an icon view to the following windows / tabs: Spells, formulas, techniques, schools, abilities, and skills *New poplar tree model for future content *Added inventory filters to search / sort items in inventory *Added knowledge window search features *Added view buttons in character creation so players can see what the Adult and Ancient dragons will look like (after completing the Right of Passage quests) *Optimizations for visibility culling to improve performance / avoid crashes with bad visibility models *Lots of new idle actions in towns, such as Kion, New Trismus and more *Istara statue in Dalimond now has an actual texture Client Fixes *UI fix for right click on a corpse -> Loot All and not receiving quest / bonus loot *When issuing /lootall, completed the loot and closes any open loot windows *Various crash fixes *Sound fix for teleport sound not playing when recalling *UI Fix for items counts on consignors *Texture Fix for Dragon eyeball UV slightly off *Fix for Greater and Lesser Water Elemental Droplet *UI fix for resources in pet not being tallied during plot construction *Asset fixes for dragon ascension so visual effects display correctly *UI fix for screen turning black while dying and character is morphed (such as a wisp) *Turn NPC to face player when Trade is initiate *Correct plot paving tiles (Decorative, Fishbone, Grey Slate) 10x15, 10x20, 20x40, 5x10, 5x15 so they have proper dimensions on plots. *Spring Plants are no longer invisible while under construction/planning mode. *NPC Chat Window size adjustment for quest dialogue *Fix for school signs not showing a description in the window (was showing ) *Font subsystem stability fixes to resolve crashes *Fix for crashes on very high resolution desktops (higher than 1920x1080) *Idle action NPC movement on structures fixed *Fix for custom colors in chat *Crash fix for DEF loading in high load situations.